Such sliding shutters are largely used for closing off window openings, doors of private and business establishments and the like. Conventional shutter boxes which receive the drum consist at least of several individual parts, which are assembled earlier off site and are adjusted at the site to fit the respective installation conditions. In particular, when buildings equipped with such sliding shutters are of a light-weight construction, at times significant problems arise during the installation of the sliding shutter box because of the applied loads related thereto. On the other hand, the usually provided guide for the unwound sliding shutter is often not sufficient to withstand the force of wind so that damage to the sliding shutter is unavoidable.
The purpose of the invention is therefore to design a mounting of the type identified in detail above such that the structural elements, on the one hand have a sufficiently high stability against elastic and plastic deformation, and on the other hand the entire shutter box construction, because of its low weight, puts very little load stress on the building equipped with same.